trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AdroitVekili
- Prospit= - God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Wings= }} }} |-|Injured▼= - Dead= }} |-|Other▼= - Homosuck= }} |caption = This is extremely 4sinine. |aka = |title = Knight of Life |age = 7.4 sweeps |screenname = adroitVekili |style = She types 4lmost norm4lly, except she repl4ces her a`s with 4`s. Uses /sl4shes/ to emph4size words. |zodiac = |specibus = Axekindx2 |modus = |relations = Dogmom - Lusus The Sentient - Ancestor Tedavi Opioid - Dancestor |home = |planet = Land of Shields and Silence |like =Heartwarming books, atriums, scenery |hate =Day terrors, films, textbooks |music = }} Introduction Your name is ACESOH OPIOID, alternatively known as your trolltag adroitVekili, you are a TROLL just a little over SEVEN SWEEPS OLD and are a member of the TEAL BLOODCASTE. You wield the AXEKINDx2 strife specibus, but do not use it often except when in LIFE THREATENING situations. You take a liking to FINDING HERBS and CREATING NEW REMEDIES FOR INJURIES. You started doing this when you were VERY YOUNG, as your lusus is CLUMSY and ALWAYS HURTS HERSELF, coupled with your OVERWHELMING NEED TO PROTECT OTHERS. You also somewhat enjoy drawing SCENERY, as it takes your mind off of STRESS, which you are under MOST OF THE TIME. You sell the REMEDIES you make in exchange for THINGS THAT YOU NEED, which can be a bit exhausting when plenty of people are PESTERING you about it constantly. You spend a lot of time reading TEXTBOOKS, which is the origin of your knowledge, as much as you fucking hate them because of how TEDIOUS they are. As much as you don't like to admit it, you really like HEARTFELT NOVELS, or books about SELF GROWTH. They are your guilty pleasure. You do not spend any time watching FILMS, because they hurt your eyes and you do not have patience for them. As a result whenever trolls in your CHUMPROLL bring up the latest movie, you usually reply with an awkward ELLIPSES. You do not spend much time in your RESPITEBLOCK, as you are usually in your ATRIUM, where you grow said PLANTS. To you, the atrium somehow seems COZIER. You do regret sleeping there almost all of the time, since the lack of sopor slime usually leads to an unpleasant meeting with DAY TERRORS. Fuck them. Fuck them so hard. You really dislike FLARPING, and find it a WASTE OF TIME. You'll eat your shoe before you participate in it. You also have a disregard for the HEMOSPECTRUM, and find it laughable when people boss around the lowerbloods. As much as you find the hemospectrum STUPID, sometimes you do wish you were a SEADWELLER, and entertain the thought of you being able to BREATHE UNDER WATER every so often. Personality/Traits If it wasn't obvious, Acesoh is a bit of a drag. She can come off as condescending, stubborn, or even a bit rude. Acesoh, however, never yells. She will sometimes laughs at other people's misfortunes, but can tell when she's crossing the line, and will help out if necessary. She takes injury seriously, and will cease all snarkiness when someone gets hurt, and gets overly concerned (maybe even to the point where it gets annoying). She never resorts to violence, and tends to be the facilitator of the group. However, if she feels that someone is a threat to many people, she will not be afraid to put them down. That's why her weapons are axes. She uses them more for a swift kill. Biography Write a bit here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write something here about what happened in your Troll's session. Trivia *Aceso was a goddess of healing, and is also a name of a company that assists hospitals *Opioid is the name of a painkiller *Her trolltag, adroitVekili, consists of two words. Adroit, meaning clever, and vekili, meaning deputy *Acesoh happens to wear a red belt hidden under her shirt, which matches her ancestor's (The Sentient) red choker. The choker was a reference to how the hemospectrum holds everyone in a chokehold, and controls them *Her lusus is a dog because canines are seen as loyal, as is she *Her lusus has two tails, to go with her dual axes *Her title is the Knight of Life, as she is very concerned with protecting other people *She uses 4 in her quirk because the opium poppy has four petals, and her wings are also based off of the flower *Her planet is the Land of Shields and Silence, and her goal was to rescue the consorts and lead them back, therefor restoring the lack of life in her planet Gallery 03794.png|Your caption here. Heromode.png|Your caption here. 2encimo.png|You don't really spend much time in your respiteblock. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Chaoticbands